The Cullens At Hogwarts
by h.love
Summary: This is a story when the cullens go to london and Carlislie finds himself and old friend: Dumbledore.
1. The Cullen House

**I was standing while the love of my life was sitting on the couch, talking about how she wanted to become a… **_**vampire.**_** I can not accept the fact of taking away her soul, its just too difficult for me to handle… To know she could die in the process was just too overwhelming.**

She looked as beautiful as ever talking, her full lips moving with each word, her hair blown softly by the wind that came through my bedroom window, how the run reflected against her skin making her glow, her eyes showing passion, she truly is the love of my life, or eternity, if i do decide to transform her, which i doubt.

"Edward are you listening to me?" she demanded, her voice was as beautiful as she was. "Yes darling… and for the 7th time today, I am NOT going to turn you into a monster…" "Oh Edward, sometimes you are SO overprotective" she grumbled.

I looked at her smiling, she was so gorgeous when she was mad or annoyed, but she's absolutely perfect for me in whichever state she was.

I suddenly felt a desire to kiss her… to hug her, to _dominate _her. What the hell is wrong with me? But those logical thoughts went rushing out of my head, the feeling of anxiety clouded my mind, I wanted her now. I guess the same feeling got to her because she literally jumped from the couch, grabbed by behind and started kissing me, feriously. I wanted to stop, I knew where this might lead but my body overpowered my mind.

I kissed her back with just as much passion.  
_See Edward… you're not the gentleman you think you are… look how lust can overpower your mind… _"Jasper…." I growled.

I heard histerical laughing coming from down stairs, Jasper's histerical laughing. I wanted to go out and punch him but Bella didn't let me loose, she was still grabbing my behind. "Bella darling, let me go please" I begged as sweetly as possible. "Edward please… I need you". How could I resist her when she was so eager and persuasive at the same time with that puppy face of hers? But I had to, if it went farther from this she would get hurt, it would be my fault, I couldn't live with the blame that anything would happen to her.

Bella was kissing my neck now and going lower with each passing second, i grabbed Bella's hands off my butt and went downstairs before she could stand in my way.

I ran down the stairs and saw Jasper laughing his butt off. "Your dead.."I growled. He looked up, stopped laughing for a second but when he saw my expression he just laughed harder, he was now rolling all over the floor.

"Eddie… sweetie… come to mama…" Bella called from upstairs. I stood there shocked. Did Bella say mama? _I think Bella needs you Edward._ And just that moment I felt a wave of lust all over me. "Jasper STOP sending those waves, look how Bella is acting" I said.

"JASPER HALE. COME MAKE LOVE TO ME RIGHT NOW" came a screaming and frantic Alice. She grabbed his hand pulled him to her room and locked the door. I just stared laughing my head off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard a loud thumping sound…. I suddenly got visual images of Emett and Rosalie having a little too much fun, but where the hell were they? OH MY GOSHHHHH came a screaming Bella from upstarirs. "Honey whats wrong?" I asked concerned, her hair was a mess and her eyes had a wild look in them. "EMETT… ROSALIE… COUCH… YOUR ROOM…" she shrieked while running out of the house, her arms all over the place.

I got another visual of Edward and Rosalie, they were near my CD collection on the FLOOR. I suddenly heard a crack and a crunch. _Oh sorry Edward, oh well it was just Bethoveen, I don't really care for his style… _"EMETT YOU IDIOT GET OFF MY FLOOR NOW" I yelled.

A thump sound came than a rip. "Kids don't break the bed" Esme called from somewhere. "Ohh.. that wasn't the bed" Replied Emett. _Sorry Bro… I'll pay for the couch later… well you did say get off the floor… and god that couch looked so appealing to make love to Rose at the moment… _That was it, my patience was over, I ran upstairs and opened the door of my room. I saw Rosalie and Emett in a strange acrobatic position I stood there a second examing what the hell were they doing but a second was enough and too much. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I yelled. Rosalie had at least a lacy night gown which was fiery red but Emett… well he was completely naked. "MY EYEESS… MY EYESS" I said.

Emett and Rosalie not being shy about having sex in my room with me there just got up calmly like nothing, Emett put his boxers on slowly having a goofy grin in his face and well Rosalie… her hair was a mess and she looked a bit dazed. They FINALLY got all they're stuff and went to their rooms.

I was still in shock seeing that horrible image in my head when I remembered that they had done something to my couch. I looked at it and well the image was actually breath-taking, the leather was ripped and and the feathers that belonged to my pillows were strewn everywhere.

I heard laughter behind me. "Jasper" I whispered. "Hey bro what's up?" came Emett's booming voice from somewhere. I turned around and saw Jasper and Emett snickering at me. "Oh, this is war" I yelled.

"JASPER COME DOWN NOW" screamed Alice from downstairs. "Honey… this is a macho thing, please stay out of it" Jasper replied. "Well you're going to end with a vase in your head, good luck dear, I'm going to find Bella and go shopping." "With a vase…?" mumbled Jasper. I read Emett's thoughts and laughed. I gave him a wink lo let him know I'm up for it.

Jasper was still distracted thinking about how could a vase get to his head when I jumped from behind him, he punched me in the groin but I wasn't about to let this plan fail, I grabbed his arms and Emett cam infront of him giving him a punch in his face. Jasper finally looked a bit dazed so Emett grabbed Esme's favorite flower vase and put it over his head.

Of course Jasper started screaming and wailing to get it off him. "You guys know I'm afraid of the dark" He whined. It was hilarious till Esme came from Carlislie's study, "Boys please tell me that's not my mother's flowers vase with the roses in the borders." I stold a glance at the vase, yes in deed were the roses. Time to get away.

I started running to let Emett get the fault, well that's what he gets for ripping my couch. I ran through the woods in the backyard and came to a stop when I saw my spot, mine and Bella's spot actually, it was the clearing where the sun hit me at full blast and I didn't have to care. I could… _sparkle_ without worrying about anyone seeing me.

I enjoyed the heat of the sun hitting on my skin wanting to stay there forever. But there was something wrong with the moment, something was missing: Bella. Even if this place was increidble, without Bella's presence it's just another piece of land.

Bella… that wonderful creature… Where was she anyway? A flashback of an screaming Bella came on my head. "Oh God… I hope she's not traumatized by Emett's and Rosalie's little show" I whispered. I sighed and started running back to my house to go get my Volvo and go over to Bella's house.

I parked by Charlie's truck. _The Red Sox are beating those Yankees… _I wasn't impressed, Charlie always with his mind in those athletic games, and the Red Sox are truly better than the New York Yankees.

I knocked on the door waiting for Bella to reply but instead a very annoyed Charlie opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked wanting to go back to his game. "Hello , I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to know if Bella was home" _Whats with this kid and his manners? No teenager talks like that anymore._ Charlie, I'm polite with you just because Bella loves you and thinks good of you, but if wasn't like that I wouldn't be here so just please tell me where the hell Bella is. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't read Charlie's mind to see where Bella was, so the following answer shook me up a little. "She's shopping and she's going to have a slumber party with Alice" Oh no, Bella's going to kill me.

"Thanks . hope you have a good day" I replied as fast as I could leaving a confused and even more annoyed if possible Charlie. I jumped in the volvo and went home, the only thing I could do now was wait and beg for my love's forgiveness.

I went home and in the driveway I spotted a yellow sportscar. Alice was home, that meant Bella was home too. I tried to muster all the courage possible and go face Bella. As soon as I opened the door Alice came. "Bella's waiting upstairs" she said and then left.

I hesitated and then went upsatirs. I opened the door to my room and what I saw was, well, stunning. Bella laid down on my bed but she had a pink night gown with a lacy bra which was white with pink dots and a pink thong. She had a bit if make up, some blush, mascara and eyeliner and her full lips were painted red. What an increidble sight. I sighed knowing that I would have to reject the offer Bella was throwing at me.

"Bella… You know I can't…" I whispered. "Come on Eddie… it won't hurt me…" she said amused. I looked at her in eyes and kissed her, passionately to make her heart start beating at an anormal rhythm. I felt her heart beat faster as each second passed when I finally stopped the kiss. She was red. "You dazzle me…" she whispered. "Come on Darling, let's get you in bed" I replied. "Are you going to be with me in the bed?" "I am with you every night, but I'll just watch you sleep and dream like always" she sighed and grumbled "You meanie vampire boyfriend" "soon to be husband" I replied laughing. While I was closing the door she stuck her tongue out at me and I sent her a kiss. She smiled.

I went downstairs and found Carlislie talking to Esme… Something about taking vacations. Carlislie glanced up and said "How would you kids like to go to London?" "London? That sounds great actually I replied, but only if Bella would join us" I replied. "Of course Bella is invited" Esme said lovingly. "Well London here we go" I said smiling.

We found ourselves in the airport in an awful situation. We were with the dog. When Bella told him our distination the dog wanted to come to make sure we weren't about to change her. Carlislie told him to come if he wanted and if that was all right with Bella. Of course Bella would want him to come.

"Jealous bloodsucker?" "You really do have dog breathe." I replied walking away from him and putting my arm around Bella's tiny waist. I gave her a small peck on the cheek and started helping her board her suitcases. Oh well, maybe this wasn't the perfect vacations but Bella was happy.

I turned around and saw a truly shocked Alice. I was about to read her mind when she started thinking about the alphabet in russian. I growled. Whatever she saw she wouldn't tell me, we will have to wait.

"Flight To LondonIs Now Boarding" came from the loudspeaker. "That's ours" said Carlislie."I still prefered somewhere sunny" grumbled Emett. "Carlislie has a surprise for us in London" I replied for Carlislie. Carlislie nodded when I finished speaking. "EEEEKKK, you girls know what this means?" shrieked a tiny Alice. "We're going SHOPPING" replied a thrilled Rosalie. I glanced at Bella and she looked sick of the thought of going shopping some place so expensive.

"We have to leave now" said Jasper with a small smile. We all got up and we started boarding the train. I got a seat besides Bella and Jacob. Rosalie ended up seating between two teenage boys, Alice besides Jasper and Esme, and Carlislie with Emett but in between them was an old lady. I laughed when I saw what the old lady was thinking.

Bella looked tired so she put her head in my shoulder and snoozed off and Jacob was snoring. After an hour Alice started playing cards with Jasper and Esme, but Alice being able to see the future and all was winning, Rosalie was flirting with the two teenagers, the poor boys didn't stand a chance. I finally focused on Emett and Carlislie. I started laughing really hard. "Hello… tiger… Whats your name?" said the old lady. "Um… Carlislie" "How about you, you hunk of a man?" "I'm Emett" "Whats your name Mrs…?" asked Carlislie. "I'm Evelyn, but the youngsters call me the love machine"

Emett threw a scared look at Carlislie. Carlislie looked as scared as Emett did. I laughed. "Do you boys have any females in your lives?" asked Evelyn purring. "Atually I'm married and my son…" Emett didn't give Carlislie a chance to reply and said "I have a hot blonde as a wife, she is FINE" Rosalie obviously hearing the conversation with her vampire hearing smiled at Emett. Emett smiled back looking proud of himself.

"oh… so you guys don't do orgies?" asked a disapointed Evelyn. "Lady please step away from the men" said Esme, which appeared out of nowhere with Rosalie right besides her. Carlislie and Emett actually looked relieved. "Who the hell are you?" asked Evelyn. "Well lady we are the YOUNG and HOT and not at all WRINKLY wives of these men" said a pissed Rosalie."Look girls, I don't really know who you two are kidding, but I know men like these, they like experienced women" Said Evelyn. Little did she know that Rosalie was approximately 10 times older than her. Rosalie and Esme snickered enjoying the private joke.

Suddenly a little thing came all dressed in blue: Alice. She was dressed as a policeman. I saw what she was thinking. I started laughing all over again, my sides were all ready aching. "Look ma'am, some people have been complaining that you have been sexually stalking these men, is that true?" said Alice, sounding (surprisingly) official. "Look, officer, I'm just talking to these men about their distination but…" she lost track of her words when she saw Jasper behind Alice. "OH MY GOD. ARE YOU A UNDERWEAR MODEL?" asked Evelyn glancing at his "package".

"MA'AM THAT'S MY HUSBAND" yelled Alice. "God… is he any good in bed?" asked Evelyn still staring at Jasper. "ARGGHH" Alice yelled and threw herself over Evelyn. Evelyn suddenly snapped abck into reality and saw a little monster on her, and tried to pull Alice off her but instead Alice smacked her and Evelyn's dentures came flying off her mouth. "That'll show her…" growled Alice.

Evelyn started crying and left to the bathroom and we didn't see her for the rest of the trip. Jasper had a strange face on and suddenly I felt a wave of lust. "That was so… so… sexy" whispered Jasper. Jasper grabbed Alice by the hand and took her to the free bathroom. "Ew" said Rosalie. "Oh come on baby… we have made love in bathrooms before" Rose smacked Emett on the head and went back to her seat.

The rest of the trip was okay if you don't count the part that Jasper and Alice stumbled out of the bathroom grinning. We finally got to London, Bella had woken up some minutes before, Alice was bouncing on her seat, everybody else looked tired, well as tired as vampires can look.

Finally the airplane landed we got out and stretched ourselves. The weather in London was so gray… I don't know what made Carlislie take us to London but he said there was a surprise here for us, at least we didn't have the need to hide here, it was rainy and cloudy so the sun didn't get through, we didn't sparkle. I suddenly realized we had a problem. We don't have anywhere to stay. "Carlislie… where are we going to stay?" I asked. "Oh, did I forget to mention? We're going with an old friend, he's name is Dumbledore".


	2. London!

**I'm so sorry because of taking SO long to write this chapter. In my country (venezuela) it was time for elections and well it was chaos. Oh and sorry about my grammar. Thanks for all of you that have waited patiently for this chapter. You guys rock ! :D**

**Xoxo.**

What kind of name is Dumbledore? I thought to myself. "Umm.. Darling who is this Dumbledore?" asked Esme. "Its Albus Dumbledore sorry and You'll have to wait, it's a surprise and Edward stay out of my mind please and Alice I'll be changing my mind every minute so don't try to see anything" Alice grumbled, I nodded.

We all grabbed our luggage, and we got in a taxi and went to a fair. I had no idea why we were in a fair, I tried to read Carlisle's mind but he was thinking about Esme in lingerie, not a picture I want to see.

I looked over at Bella, she looked scared. "Darling what's wrong?" I asked her. "Edward, I didn't want you to know this about me… but one time I came to the fair with my mom… clowns… scary." She started sobbing on my shoulder. Note to self: Clowns, delicate subject.

"Carlisle why are we actually here?" I wondered out loud. "We're going to meet Albus here". In a fair? Is he a vampire? Why was Carlisle so eager for us to meet him?

Carlisle told the taxi to stop and paid him and we all got out. "Carlisle how about our luggage?" asked Rose. "Carry them" he said rolling his eyes. "Emmett carry my bags" demanded Rosalie. "Aww… why??" whined Emmett. Rosalie whispered something in his ear… it sounded like strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream oh and something about a cute bra and panties to match. Now Emmett just looked eager to carry Rosalie's bags.

Meanwhile Alice and Jasper were having the same argument, the difference between Rosalie and Alice was that Alice had 5 more bags than Rose. "Honey… I can't carry all ten bags" Said Jasper. "Oh please honey" said Alice with puppy eyes. Jasper hesitated and grabbed eight bags while Alice grabbed two.

I grabbed Bella's bags, they were only two. "Edward… you don't have to carry them" she said shyly. "It's my pleasure love." She blushed. We went towards the fair; the first thing that caught my eye was the huge ferries wheel. Bella gasped. "Bella, the ferries wheel is pretty but you are SO over reacting" Said Rosalie. I scolded at Rose and then glanced at Bella. She fainted.

I started to panic and saw that ahead of me where some clowns. Alice was laughing, she knew that Bella was going to faint. "Alice… you could've at least told me to catch her" I said angrily. "I would've told you, but I didn't know the exact time Bella was going to see the clowns" she said simply. I growled.

I bent down and picked Bella up. When I stood up again I saw the strangest man, I mean really really strange, and I'm a vampire. He had a long beard, half moon spectacles that were covering his eyes, he had wise eyes, as if had seen much, but more than me he hasn't. I chuckled to myself.

But what was really weird about him was that he had a long dark blue robe. _Edward I know what you are thinking, he is not a wacko, hobo or demented. _I sighed. I guess I had to believe Carlisle. Dumbledore chuckled. "Edward, your father is right, I'm just a teacher" said Dumbledore. I was shocked. Was he another vampire that could read minds? "No Edward, it's just something that some wizards can do" Did he just say wizards? "Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, this is my old friend Albus Dumbledore, the director at Hogwarts, a school of wizards and witches" said Carlisle.

"Kids, grab your Luggage, we are going to the ministry of magic to rent you some wands." Said Dumbledore. We all picked up our luggage and I picked Bella's and my luggage and her. (She was still unconscious). "Emm… Dumbo man, what's he ministry of magic?" asked Emmett. "Its Dumbledore" growled Carlisle. "It's Okay Carlisle, I feel younger now" chuckled Dumbledore._ What's with this kid? DUMBO? Isn't that a cartoon elephant??_ I laughed; apparently "Dumbo" forgot I can also read minds. He glanced at me and laughed too.

"Oh, Albus dear… where exactly is the Ministry of Magic? This nine-west high heels were not meant to walk so much" grumbled Rosalie. "She's right, you know" joined Alice who also had expensive shoes on. "It's right… here." Dumbledore stopped abruptly and caused Jacob to trip and fall in a mud puddle that was near us.

We all laughed except Dumbledore who was apologizing, we suddenly stopped laughing when we sensed Jasper's impatience.

"Umm… Dumbo Man, there is NOTHING here." "That's where you're mistaken young man. I finally felt Bella start to wake up in my arms. "Hey Love, nice rest?" I whispered. She blushed and glanced around and got up. I laughed.

"See that telephone booth? Well that's where we are heading" replied Dumbledore pointing at a out-of-order red telephone booth. None of us questioned, just followed. We all entered he booth, we were cramped but magically it fit seven vampires, one human, one werewolf and one wizard. Dumbledore dialed a number on the booth and a feminine, icy voice came: "Your names please." "AWESOME" yelled Emmett. A name tag came out with _Mr. Awesome_ written on it. Emmett grabbed it and pinned it to his chest proudly. "Well as this young fella demonstrated, you have to say your names" said Dumbledore.

"Sexy" yelled Rosalie. We all stared at her. "Well, if he can be Mr. Awesome, why can't I be Mrs. Sexy?" I sighed. Carlisle passed Rose her nametag. "Edwar—" "Sexually Repressed" yelled Emmett not letting me finish. I growled. "Mrs. Sexually Repressed" Called Bella. I glanced at her. "We are going to marry aren't we?" she said. I smiled. We both got our name tags. "Dumbledore, Albus" "Cullen, Carlisle" "Cullen, Esme" "Cullen, Alice" "Hale, Jasper" "The Dog" I yelled for Jacob. We all laughed except Jacob and Bella.

"Hope you enjoy your visit to the Ministry of Magic" said the cold voice again and suddenly everything was black and I felt as if I were on an elevator. Light appeared from nowhere I felt a bit dizzy from it changing from a dark room to a light room, my eyes still haven{t adjusted, I was blinking when I looked at my sorroundings.

It was… different, beautiful but different. People were appearing from fire places or appearing suddenly out of nowhere. I was impressed, shocked, but impressed. Dumbledore chuckled. "No muggle has ever seen this" he said refering to Bella. "Albus, I don't know exactly what muggle IS but my love is no muggle, she is special, wonderful and beautiful with her every movement, when she blushes, when she talks, there is nothing ordinary about her, so if you won't say anything like this about her, just don't talk about her at all" I said not taking my eyes of Bella. "Muggle is a not –magical human, and you're right, there is nothing ordinary about Bella or Carlisle for that manner" said Dumbledore. I looked over at him. I laughed, who would imagine Dumbledore was gay?

Uncomfortable waves radiated from Jasper. "Well anyway let's go get your wands" said Dumbledore moving towards a visiting area. "Nine wands, I Albus Dumbledore, Merlin First Class, The inventor of Dragon Blood, director of Hogwarts authorize these non-wizards to have posession of wands" "Show-off"whispered Emmett, we all laughed. Dumbledore chuckled. _What is with dude up with chuckling?_ I lauged at Emmett's thoughts.

The witch –I think she was a witch anyway- gave us the wands. They were old and used but they have to do.

"Ok, the vampires and the werewolf won't have trouble with wands, because they are magical creatures, but the mug-, I mean Bella will have more problems with he wand, maybe the wand won't obey her, or will make things happen suddenly" said Dumbledore with passion. He talks about wands as if they were people I thought. I guess Emmett and the Dog thought the same because both of them snickered when Dumbledore finished his speech. They looked at eachother and shrugged with a half-smile.

Dumbledore handed each of us one wand explaining the materials in it. "7-inch wand, pheonix hair" said Dumbledore as if handed me my wand. "That's how big Edward has his—" Rosalie didn't let him finish. _SMACK_. "Ow Rose… why was that for? Asked Emmett whining. "For being an idiot".

"6-inch wand, unicorn hair for Bella". Bella grabbed her wand and examined it. She looked a bit scared. "9-inch wand…" said Dumbledore as he handed Emmett his wand. Emmett beamed with pride at having an 9-inch wand. I didn't listen to the other wand descriptions.

Finally everybody had their own wand, trying it out with simple spells, "Wingardium Leviosa" yelled Alice at something that had fallen on the floor. "_**Avada Kedavra" yelled Emmett. Someone shrieked, some turned pale, other screamed or yelled. "Don't say that again" said Dumbledore calmly. "Why? Isn't that what Aladin said when he opened that door.." said Emmett confused. "WELL HERE IS A FREAKING KILLING CURSE" someone yelled. "Oh. Damn It. Sorry, did I kill anyone?" asked Emmett. "Ehm.. anyone dead?" asked Rosalie. Everybody looked wide eyed at them. "I think we should go now" said Carlisle. "Oh. Free at last" said a relieved Jacob. Dumbledore chuckled. Emmett is right… why does he chuckle so much?! "First we have to visit a friend…"**_

_**We all got in a elevator and we saw paper airplanes flying by us carrying some memos. One airplane got stuck in Rosalie's hair. She cursed out loud and Esme gave her "The Look" she apoligized.**_

_**We went to one of the lowest levels and we all got out. A man with red and untidy hair, with robes that look out of garage sales, that is if wizards had garage sales. **_

_**He smiled. He looked friendly. He introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. Alice came and giggled. "I looooovvvveee your hair , it's a fashion statement to have it that shade of red in Paris now." I looked over at how was managing this, he just smiled and said a soft thanks.**_

_"**So Albus, what year are this fellas going to be in?" asked . "Well I guess the muscular, the blonde and the one that looks stunned will be in the 7th year, the pixie, the one with bronze hair and the timid girl will be in their gth year and the fair-skinned boy would be in the 5th year, Carlisle is going to teach a new subject; Vampires, with his wife Esme." Said Dumbledore. nodded. "Has the Ministry already been contacted about this em.. students?" What he meant was if the Ministry was letting 7 vampires, one "muggle" and one werewolf at the school i thought to myself. "Yes, they are already informed that 7 vampires, one muggle and one werewolf will be attending Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied winking at me. Shoot, I had forgotten he also read minds, it was annoying that I couldn't be able to keep anything to myself. So this is how the others felt, with the exception of Bella of course.**_

_"**Well than let's be going now" said Arthur. **_

_**Arthur grabbed an old shoe from a corner and told us all to grab it. We waited a few second, than a minute, suddenly everything was spinning. This only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a life-time. When we got our feet planted back on land -well actually we all fell except Carlisle, Dumbledore and Arthur- Rosalie and Alice started kissing the ground and Bella was grabbing me for support.**_

_**We looked around and it was all filled with music and people chattering. It was… lovely. Everything looked cozy and so inviting, especially a pub called the Three Broomsticks. It looked warm inside. But we weren't here for drinks or small talk, actually I didn't know why we were here, I only knew Carlisle wanted some vacations with an old friend.**_

_**We started looking around us and we saw a variety of stores and pubs. I guess the store with more costumers were "Zonko's Joke Shope", "The Three Broomsticks", "Honeydukes sweetshop" and "**_Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop". Which reminded me of a little problem. "Dumbledore, we don't have any materials for school". "Not to worry about, all taken care of" said Dumbledore happily.

Oh so that was that. We passed a little tea shop called "Madam Puddifoot's". Bella, Alice and Rosalie stared at it. Alice and Rose fantisizing about Jasper and Emmett taking them there, and I guess Bella thought the same, she had a smile on her face when she walked towards me. Uh-oh. That tea shop was "cute", but it was all to girly, everything was pink with hearts all around and so frilly. I didn't really want to go to that tea shop, but if my love wanted it I would obey.

Bella was about to open her mouth and I was preparing myself for what she was about to say. "That tea shop looked disgustingly cute" I laughed. I was relieved, she thought it was cute but just at the same weird. "Do you wanto to go to it later love?" I asked. "Uhm.. well if we did a double date with a couple maybe…" she said shyly. I laughed. "Bella darling if that is your heart's desires we will go" I replied. "Well if you really want to complete my heart's desires you would have sex with me" she grumbled. I laughed again.

"kids just to warn you, this is an old castle built by it's first founders; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Each founder made a house of it's own, making a competition and rivalry between eachother. Gryffindor only takes the brave ones, Sytherin the most cunning, Ravnclaw the most intelligents and Hufflepuff didn't choose, she had no prefference. _Gryffindor only took those with balls of steel, slytherin those who were wusses and evil, Ravenclaw those who had brains, nerds most likely and Hufflepuff the loosers. _I laughed at 's thoughts.

"You kids will all be sorted into a house by a special way, you will find out there" said Dumbledore, I didn't even try to read his mind.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Emmett happily.

**Hope you enjoyed, I wanted to put hogwarts in another chapter so well stayed tune!**


	3. Who's Sexier?

_**This chapter is short, like really short. But i wanted to publish it because i think you guys will like it. More Later. xoxo**_

We started walking when we suddenly stopped in our tracks, shocked. The castle, Hogwarts I guess, was huge. I've lived a long time, seen lots. But this was magnificant. There was nothing like this in USA. Specially not in Forks.

Bella gasped. Alice smiled, she'd already seen the castle in oner of her visions. Rosalie yawned. Emmett cried out "AWESOME place to play a game of hide-and-seek". Jasper just smiled politely. Jacob looked around confused.

Suddenly a teacher, with filthy black hair, a sneer instead of a smile and cold eyes came out and opened the gate. "Oh so these are the.. interchange students... More werewolves Albus? I thought we were filled up with them" Jacob growled.

We entered the castle's ground and we saw a lake, actually a ver big lake. Suddenly i started worrying, I just hope Bella doesn`t fall in it.

"Rose.. and you said you wouldn`t be able to wear your new bikinis" whispered Emmett to Rosalie. Rose hit Emmett on the head.

Some girls were passing, giggling and staring at us. I smiled nicely, Emmet gave the girls an encouraging grin, Jasper just nodded. An old lady passed, about 70 years old and smiled like a teenage girl when she saw Carlislie. _Minerva.._ thought Dumbledore. Esme just cried out exhausted, and put one hand on Carlislies shoulder, "Dear, I don´t know what the hell you`re going to do, but these old hags have to stop looking at you like a piece a meat or I'll go find myself an ugly male "friend"".

When Esme said that a tall man, a huge man, came over to us. "Hagrid, how do you do?" "I`m o-right, oh, so theese are tha new enterchannge stadents? "Yes, i was looking for you, can you guide them to the dining hall? The sorting ceremony is about to start" "But Dumbledore, we o-ready had tha sorteng this year.." Hagrid replied a bit confused. "Yes, but we need to sort these new students in their respective houses, so can you please take them?" "Uh. Yeah, yes I mean, Fallow me now, no getting lost" And Hagrid led the way until we found ourselves infront of some wooden doors.

Hagrid was about to open his mouth but Emmett interrupted, he opened the doors and ran till he was infront of the room. Everybody stopped eating and chatting and started looking at him. "Ok, I know we have to do like a talent show to get sorted into our .. thing" Emmett stared at space looking a bit lost than he finally smiled. "I CAN SING" He whispered something to me and Jasper and we nodded and laughed.

I turned of the lights and a there was only one light spot pointing at Emmett. Emmett was giving his back to us and suddenly a song started. (I like big butts-Sr. Mix-A-Lot).

"I like big butts and I can not lie" Emmett started rapping and turned around. "You other brothers can´t deny" Me and Jasper spinned and i put one foot on a chair besides Emmett and my hand to my chin, Jasper did the same move. "That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist" Emmett rapped. "And a round thing in your face" Jasper and I said at the same time. "You get Sprung" We all said and jumped. Some of the audience were already chanting along with us when suddenly another tune came out of nowhere.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt" started chanting Rosalie. "So sexy it hurts" "It Hurts? It really, really hurts?" said Bella singing. "So.. why don`t you take it.. OFF?!" Alice joined in chanting along with Rose and Bella. Rose took off her shirt, opening each button of her blouse seductively and slowly till finally she was only in her bra. A lacy red wine colored bra. "And I'm too sexy for London too sexy for London" Rose kept chanting. "And Hogwarts" screamed Bellas and Alice. "I`m Too sexy for my bra.. too sexy for my bra.. so sexy it hurts" "GRRR..." yelled Jacob from some where. Every guy in the room was eager, hoping to see Rosalie's boobs but Emmett had enough.

"Oh no you don´t" Emmett yelled and grabbed Rose and carried her off to a corner. We were all laughing. Except the teachers, the dissapointed boy, the jealous girls, Carlislie and Esme.

"See George we should`ve done that" "Well we`ll leave it for next year Fred" two red boys were discussing while the whole room was still in silence.

"Nice introduction kids... said Dumbledore chuckling. "But that`s not how you actually get sorted... Let the real thing begin..."


End file.
